nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffy
Puffy is a second-level Nightmaren created by Wizeman whom is considered female due to chest, large lips, and attire. She is the Boss of Elliot Edwards' Splash Garden level in Nights into Dreams. Puffy has a beach ball appearance along with large pink rabbit ears, and a pink bunny tail. She has a high collar and long elegant-styled gloves. Many jewels can be found across her chest and on her belt. Puffy appears to be modeled after a rich opera singer. Appearances featured in a magazine ad for NiGHTS into Dreams.]] Puffy has appeared in ads for NiGHTS into Dreams as well as Archie Comics' mini-series based on the game. Battle The main gist of NiGHTS' battle with Puffy is that you must grab her and throw her into the wall at the end of the stage. Upon flying up to her, NiGHTS will automatically grab her and start spinning her. The object from here is aiming her onward, into the next room. Having Puffy hit you will take time away from your timer, giving you less time to defeat her and eventually giving you a Night Over. Environment Level Puffy's level consists of six rooms resembling a house. There is a bedroom, dining room, and bathroom. Stairs can also be seen on the back wall in the dining room. Along the walls of Puffy's level are many paintings of Nightmaren minions and one of herself. The portrait of Puffy is actually an original concept drawing.http://www.nightsintodreams.com/NiD/black/segaart/puffy/allcharsketch.jpg There is a set of double doors in the very last room, as well as a shelf. You defeat Puffy by pushing her under the shelf, breaking the support causing her to get smashed between the wall and the tumbling shelf. On rare occasions, the doors in the last room open just as Puffy is being defeated. Inside is a lamp-post like object which falls out and onto the floor. No one has discovered why this happens or what triggers it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQL5s_uY330&feature=related Biography Information A translated Japanese bio for Puffy states: "A rubber ball-like Second-Level, her body is pliable and flexible. Because of this, NiGHTS’s attacks don’t seem to work on her. Maybe somewhere around that mansion she created there’s a clue to defeating her." Music The BGM for Puffy's level is called "She Had Long Ears" and involves opera-like singing. If you put the Sega Saturn disc into a CD player, Puffy's BGM will be track 7. Gallery Puffy.jpg Portrait of Puffy.jpg|A portrait of Puffy. Giant Lady Puffy.jpg Battle! (2).PNG|Puffy as she appeared in the Nightmare Zone DLC in Sonic Lost World. Trivia *In Christmas NiGHTS, if playing the Sonic the Hedgehog mode, Puffy will be replaced by Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik and her theme will be replaced with a remix of the final boss battle theme from the Japanese and European version of Sonic CD. *Puffy's own name is one of the nicknames of record producer/music industry executive/part-time performing hip hop artist P. Diddy. *Puffy reappears in the Nightmare Zone DLC of Sonic Lost World, as the Nightmaren that Zazz is riding on. References Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams)